


One Night

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 想写艾吉奥抢大番茄画纸而出现的一个短篇。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	One Night

莱昂纳多在整理他的工作室。  
这是艾吉奥踏进门的第一个想法。哦他当然不用敲门，不论何时莱昂纳多工作室的大门永远为他打开。  
“我亲爱的朋友!”听到动静的发明家甚至没有回过头就认定了来人是艾吉奥。能在深夜拜访他的人寥寥无几，而能够直接推门而入的只有他最好的朋友。莱昂纳多几乎是欢呼着喊出艾吉奥的名字，气流在唇齿间滑出轻快的调子。他放下手中的杂物，向刺客张开双臂走去。  
“莱昂，你居然自己收拾工作室，你的助手们呢?”艾吉奥伸出手紧紧拥抱画家同时发出疑问。莱昂纳多的工作室永远都那么乱，从他们相识到现在，这是他第一次看到这位忙碌的画家亲自腾出手收拾屋子。  
莱昂纳多毛茸茸的金发在他鼻尖扫动，艾吉奥闻到了颜料和阳光暖融融的味道。他想莱昂纳多白天又出门写生了。两种味道混在一起散发出好闻的气息，甚至让他有些上瘾，刺客忍不住又嗅了两下。  
画家并没有发现艾吉奥的小动作，他笑着拍打了两下朋友宽阔结实的后背，示意艾吉奥松开自己。在刺客不情不愿地放手后他回到工作室中央，夸张的摇着手臂转了个圈。“他们只会把东西收到我找不到的地方!”  
“耐心，莱昂”艾吉奥微笑着看着莱昂纳多抱怨，“所有的年轻人都需要教导。”他活动了一下手腕露出袖剑，示意自己对兄弟会年轻刺客们都有着足够的耐心教导。  
莱昂纳多摇摇头，随手捡起一张画纸卷成纸卷，冲着艾吉奥的方向摆出一个进攻的姿势——当然是刺客教他的。  
“你们的技巧可以通过重复的训练得到，甚至连我都可以摆出这种动作，但是”他把纸卷指向一片狼藉的工作室画了个圈，“我的工作室和我的灵感一样，永远在不停变化，他们都跟不上我的节奏。”  
“你是天才，没有人能跟上你脑海里天马行空的想法。但你依旧可以教会他们如何整理东西。”艾吉奥用一种快速而精妙的动作夺过纸卷，微笑着看着画家脸上懊恼的表情。  
他真可爱，刺客毫无自觉的想。  
莱昂纳多尝试了几次抢回纸卷，仿佛那张画纸变成了什么无价之宝，几次失败之后他终于放弃了。刺客的动作敏捷的像是飞翔的鹰，而他连鹰羽都触及不到。  
“艾吉奥!你要我答应你好好教导他们你才肯把纸还给我吗?”   
最后画家气鼓鼓的站在刺客对面，艾吉奥想天啊他更可爱了。昏黄的烛光照在莱昂纳多脸上泛起一层毛茸茸的光，因为抢夺纸卷微微滑落的小红帽和蓬松的金发让他像一只炸毛的猫。   
“当然不是我的朋友。”他把纸卷还给画家，“我想说的是我可以帮忙整理。”  
艾吉奥抬手理了理莱昂纳多快要滑掉的小软帽。莱昂纳多的发丝很柔软，又像黄金般明亮，这让他的手在对方头上多停留了那么一小会。  
莱昂纳多把那张突然变宝贵的画纸仔仔细细卷好，又在工作室晃了一圈，找个缝隙把它塞进去，做完这一系列动作后他才重新开口。  
“我现在已经很清楚了，埃齐奥，你每次造访从来都不只是出于社交目的。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”（*1）  
“没有。”刺客抱着手臂摇头。  
“真的没有?”  
“没有。”艾吉奥顿了顿“如果借住不算的话。”  
画家的微笑扩大成一个灿烂的笑容，他随手拿过一盏油灯往楼上走去，艾吉奥立刻跟了上去。  
“我想你可以睡在工作室里，但是我有个条件。”  
“只要我能做到。”  
“告诉我艾吉奥，你到底做了什么才必须到我这里借住呢?”  
画家在房间门口停下脚步，转而用疑惑的目光盯着艾吉奥。他还是不明白艾吉奥突然造访是为了什么，或者说他不是那么习惯在深夜里接待一名刺客却什么也不用为他做。  
“我会告诉你的，但是先让我到进房间里。”  
刺客笑着为画家和自己打开门，开始思考要怎么骗过他有着伟大聪明才智的朋友。  
end  
他就是路过要找大番茄睡觉罢辽。  
*1:来自原著


End file.
